Application software for electronic devices can provide useful functionality to users. Application programs, for example, can be designed to perform coordinated functions, tasks, or activities specified by a user or a collection of users. Applications are often associated with an application server within a software framework. For example, web-based mobile applications often display electronic content that is obtained from a web server that stores the electronic content. In this example, the server operates similar to an extended virtual machine for running applications, handling connections to database, and connections to a web client. In other examples, an application provides services that are made available by the application server using computer hardware on which the services run.